Parent's just don't understand
by jslurpie19
Summary: THE FINALE- Who will die? Who will survive? Find out in the last chapter of "Parents Just don't Understand"
1. Default Chapter

Disclamer- I don't own Charmed. At all. I do own Iceburn and anyone else you don't reconize.  
  
Melinda- Piper and Leo's daughter. Sixteen years old. Rebel child thinks no one understands her.  
  
Vince- Phoebe and Cole's son. FIfteen years old. Pretty good kid considering he's a demon.  
  
Iceburn- Demon in town. Street demon who attains powers of Freeze energyballs and fireballs in each hand. Ice Burn also posses of the power to grow anything- alive or dead. Currently there is no vanquish.  
  
  
  
Piper stormed into the house following sixteen year old daughter Melinda. "Mom! Will you just back off!"Piper grabbed Melinda's arm. "Hey," she shouted,"Back off?! You stole my car for god freakin sakes! Last time I checked it was still a felony!" Melinda snapped her arm out of her mother's hand and screamed back ,"I didn't steal your stupid car!" "Then what in the hell were you doing in my car with your boyfriend, who I told you not go see anymore!" "You can't tell me who to go out with!" Melinda snapped. Melinda looked out of the window as a sickening thought came through Piper's mind. "Oh my god,"Piper said," you're pregnant."  
  
********************  
  
Phoebe talked on the phone in her office as her fifteen year old son, Vince, walked into the room. "Mom," Vince said as he knocked on the door," do you have a second?" Phoebe looked up and hurriedly hung up on the phone. "Sure honey." Phoebe said as she took of her glasses and laid them on the table as he sat down in the chair. "Dad came by today at school," Vince started,"he wanted to see how I was doing." Phoebe sighed," I'm not going to get mad Vince, I mean he is your father. I'm not going to take that relationship away from you not matter what." Vince looked at the ground and back at his mother. "He wanted to know how I was doing demonically."  
  
********************  
  
"Well, now that you finally got me knocked up,"Paige started holding her stomach,"time for you to go work." "Paige, I wanna be with you and our baby." Glenn said embracing Paige. "Uh, Glenn, the baby isn't even born yet, and if we want to keep this house somebody's going to have to pay for and that means you for the time being." "Okay," Glenn started," but I get maternel leave next time." Glenn said jokingly while kissing Paige. "It's all your's buddy," Paige laughed," take this with you. You're not going to forget it and try to stay home again like last time." Glenn took the suitcase from Paige's hands. "Well, I just want to protect you from any demons." Glenn said. "Glenn, sweetie," Paige said,"I'm the one with the powers." Glenn grabbed his keys off the table. "Yeah, but I'm the one with the 550 bench press." Glenn said while flexing his mucles."Bye honey." And with that he left their million dollar estate home.  
  
******************  
  
Iceburn appeared in front of the metal gates of Paige's and Glenn's home looking around at the pretty posh house. "Sir," the gaurd on duty started," do you have a appointment." Iceburn tured around at the security gaurd. "Yeah, I'm here to see," said Iceburn as he walked up to the small office of the worker," aww hell, who am I kidding?" With his left hand he burned the security gaurd to a crisp leaving him screaming in pain as he melted. Iceburn unlocked the door, and pushed the man's ashes aside as he pushed a button to open the gates. "I'm home." Iceburn said as he walked through the gates unsuspected. 


	2. Caught

Ben- Melinda's eighteen year old boyfriend  
  
Leo and Piper sat in front of Melinda in stone silence. Finally Leo spoke. "Are you pregnant?" "No!" Melinda screamed. "Don't get me started!" Piper screamed back. "We are taking you to the doctor tomorrow!" "Why can't we just get a pregnacy test?" "No," Melinda stated," let's go to the doctor and let everyone know that my mom doesn't even trust me!" Melinda ran up the stairs. "We're not finished with you!" Piper yelled getting ready to follow after her. "No,let her go." Leo said after Melinda's door slammed. "What are we going to do with her?" Piper said as she slumped back down in her seat.  
  
******************  
  
Melinda paced around her room waiting for someone or something. Finally she heard a light tap on her window. Melinda opened her door to see if her mother or father had appeared in the hallway and then opened up the window to let in her boyfriend. "I missed you." The young boy said as he entered. "I did too." The young boy and her kissed and sat down on the bed. "Ben,"Melinda said looking into his eyes," do you love me?" "Melinda...." Piper called as you heard her footsteps walking up the stairs. "You gotta go!" Melinda ushered Ben out of the window back onto the ledge closing the window just as her and Leo walked in.  
  
"Can we talk to you?" Piper asked in a calm manner. "Yeah, sure." Melinda tried to hide Ben away from her parents as they sat down on her bed. "We- I- just wanted to apoligise for how I jumped to conclusions." Piper stated as Melinda stole a quick glance from the window. "I should trust you no matter who you are with. And, I just wanted to say I'm sorry." Piper said clasping her hands together. "It's okay," Melinda said as Ben outside tried to get his grip on a drainpipe,"you're just being good parents." "Good enough to get a hug?" Leo said looking at his young daughter a spitting image of Piper minus the pimples that she had in her younger days. "Yeah." Melinda signaled Ben to step back from her back as she slowly walked up and embraced her parents. Finally they unembraced. "If you need anything," Leo said," just call." Piper slowly closed the door behind as they left.  
  
Melinda looked around the room trying to hear the footsteps of her parents. Then after about 30 seconds, she ran over to the window and opened the window for Ben. "Ready to go?" He asked as he popped his head in the window. "Yeah, sure." Melinda said as she put her right foot through the window. Then Piper and Leo burst back into the room just as Melinda was going to make her escape. "You!" Piper screamed as she pulled Melinda back into the room by her belt,"back in here! I knew I smelled aftershave!" Ben jumped of the the ledge and took the free fall expertly running down the street to his car parked around the corner. 


	3. Paige

Paige hummed Christmas carols to herself as she chopped carrots for her already-on-the-way-early husband as she talked to Piper on the phone about Melinda. "She did what?" Paige said over the phone. "Paige, did you do that at your age?" Piper asked. "That's not the point. If you want me to talk to her I'll be sure to." Paige spoke but unknowingly, Iceburn came up from behind. "Nah, I don't want to worry you. So how's you and Glenn been doing?" "Fine, he's really happy about the baby and that less demonic attacks will becoming since Cole wiped out half the underworld before he....dissapeared." "Well, you gotta admit he does come in handy now and then." Paige set her knife down as she spoke to Piper. "Yeah-" Then IceBurn came up and grabbed Paige by the arms and turned her around freezing her on one arm and burning her on the other.  
  
"Do you know how long I've been looking for you?" Iceburn said as Paige squirmed underneath his strength. "Paige?" Piper questioned on the phone. Iceburn looked over at the phone and then picked it up. "I'm sorry. Paige is dead." Iceburn cliked the phone leaving on of Paige's hands free as she took the knife from behind her and stabbed him. "You bitch!" He screamed as he staggered away holding his shoulder. Paige orbed out as fast as she could to the manor.  
  
**********  
  
Paige orbed right in front of Melinda as Piper and Leo talked to her about trust. Well more like Piper screaming, Melinda screaming back and Leo trying to calm them both. Meldinda held her hand up to her mouth and gasped at the sight of Paige's arms. "What the hell is that?" "You! Watch your language." Leo came over to her. "What happened?" Leo asked. "As much as I would like to tell ya right now, I would really love to have use of my arms again." Leo healed Paige's arms as Melinda looked in awe. "Iceburn is after me." "Who's that?" Melinda asked. "None of your business," Piper said turning around," and don't think I'm finished with you yet." Piper turned back around to Paige,"Did you tell Glen?" "I have to tell him not to go to the house! He's still there." Paige went into the kitchen while she dialed his number.  
  
"They're calling." Leo said as he pointed up to heaven. "Go." Piper said waving her arms. "Do you think you can deal with her?" Leo said. "Leo, I can haldle her fine. Just go do your job were fine here." Leo orbed out as Piper walked over to Melinda. "Why do you what you do?" She said as she sat down beside her. "Why do you accuse me of things?" Melinda snapped back. "That's because you actually do what you've been accused of!" Piper snapped back as they entered a whole another arguement.  
  
************  
  
Vince walked down the hall heading to his locker to pick up a forgotten book in the middle of class looking straight ahead at nothing. Suddenly Cole shimmered and slammed him into the locker holding him by the shirt. "Vince," Cole said," how you doing?" Vince looked at his Dad new clean cut look 'same body different soul' he thought. "Good." Vince said glaring at his father. "How's your mother doing?" "Why don't you go ask her? I'm sure she ready to kick your ass." Vince said. "Don't talk to your father like that!" Cole said pointing his finger only inches away from his face. Cole calmed down lowered his finger and started talking back into a normal tone. "It's your time." Cole said looking in his son's brown eyes. "Time for what?" His son asked confused. "Time for you to go to the academy." "You can't make me." Vince said pushing his father's hands off of him. "I can and I will." Cole grabbed his son by the neck and shimmered out. 


	4. Vince

Phoebe stormed into the manor interrupting Piper and Melinda in their latest arguement, while holding Vince's backpack. "Is Vince here?" Phoebe said pacing around the room as Paige finally came back into the living room."No," Melinda said as she sat down," I thought he was at the school thing this afternoon." "Cole." Phoebe said as Paige looked at her with confusion. "Cole," she began," has been missing for months, for all we know he's dead." Paige said.  
  
Phoebe looked away from Paige. Piper walked up to Phoebe. "Phoebe, is there something you're not telling us?" Phoebe sat down in the chair closest to her and but her hands in her head sighing."Cole has been visiting Vince, for the last couple of months. Nothing else." Phoebe said looking back up. "I didn't want him to be without a father, I was just trying to do the right thing." Piper sat down on the arm of Phoebe's chair and held Phoebe in her arms. "Do you know where he might be?" "I know exactly where he's at," Phoebe said looking up at Piper," he's at the academy."  
  
****************  
  
Cole shoved his son into the couch of his penthouse as they shimmered in. "Gather your clothes." Cole said pointing towards a closet. Vince got up and headed toward the closet. "What are you waiting for?" Cole asked noticing his son had stopped in hi tracks. Vince turned around to face him eye to eye both the same height and a striking resemblence to one another. "Who do you hate me?" Vince finally asked."I don't hate you," Cole said looking back at his son without pity,"I'm teaching you how to be a man Vince."  
  
"But you're not," Vince said," you're not even human anymore." Cole's eyes tuned ice cold as her stormed over to Vince pushing him into the wall. Vince looked back into his father's eyes not even shaken by his anger, as Cole grabbed his son's crossnecklace for a better view. "What's this?" Cole asked. Vince started to respond, but a young girl walked into the room. "Dad," the girl said," what's going on?" Vince looked at the girl and then back his father confused. "Nothing pumpkin," Cole said," could you get me my jacket, it's on the bed." The girl left venturing for her father's coat and Cole turned his attention back to his son. Cole snatched the necklace off Vince's neck leaving a red ring where the necklace used to be and said,"Your life as a human is now over." 


	5. Twins

Glenn ran into the manor dropping his things at the door. "Hello!" Piper said as Glen raced past her leaving nothing but a blur. "Paige! Are you okay?!" Glen hugging Paige. "Yeah, I'm fine. We have a problem. A big problem." Glenn looked at everyone one confused. "Well, Cole kidnapped my son, and you have a demon roaming around your house." Phoebe said. "Nothing minor, we can take care of it." Melinda came back downstairs with the Book of Shadows in her arms. "I.D the demon." Melinda said as she finished the last three steps. "Ice burn- A rare demon who haves powers of Freeze energyballs and fireballs in each hand, and can speed up anylife form to make it grow." "Is there a vanquish?" Piper said as she walked over to Melinda. "Nope. Nothing."  
  
"Let me see, you probally couldn't find it." Piper reached out for the book but Melinda pulled it away. "Mom, I know what I'm doing. There's nothing here." Phoebe got up out of her chair and picked up her car keys. "Okay- Paige, you, Melinda, and Glenn head back to your house and Piper and I will check at the penthouse to see if my son is there." "Do you think he's going to be there?" Piper said following Phoebe to the door. "It's worth a shot." Phoebe and Piper left leaving the rest to get to their duties.  
  
**********  
  
Vince sat alone in front of ten demons inside the adademy looking straight ahead and not moving a centimeter. "What are your powers?" The demon in the middle asked breaking the silence. "He has every power." Said Cole as he walked up from behind Vince. "Another one Cole? I thought you only had one child- Brianna." Cole looked over to his daughter and then back over the the council. "They're twins." Vince snapped his head up at his father in surprise as Brianna, who Vince now noticed had a resemblence to Phoebe looked at her father also in surprise.. "Twins? Care to elaborate?" The demon on the left questioned looking right at Cole unsurprised. "No I rather not." Cole said looking down at his son. "We rather you would. " The same demon said getting cocky. "I impregnanted my wife a short while after we were divorced. She gave birth to my two children on Febuary 19 12:01 I took my daughter Brianna and altered my wife and her family's memory of her giving birth to twins knowing that I would probally never see her again."  
  
"Okay," the demon responded," I still don't understand why would you even take one child and leave the other." Cole looked back at his daughter and then again at the council once again. "On the day she way born she showed proggesion on her powers. Her brother did not. We need another demon that's unable to vanquish right?" The council looked back and then the centered demon said," Your son will be entered into the academy- once we see these powers that he so call have's, on the night of the eclispe."  
  
**********  
  
Phoebe and Piper knocked on the penthouse door anciously. "You think he's not home?" Piper asked as Phoebe backed up from the door. "He's home." Phoebe then kicked the door down revealing a empty penthouse. "If you wanted me to blow the door up all you had to do was ask." Phoebe and Piper searched the house looking for Phoebe's lost son Vince. "Vince!" Phoebe screamed as she looked into Cole's room. Phoebe and Piper walked back to the living room simultaneously as Cole appeared with Vince and Brianna. "Cole, what the hell were you thinking?!" Cole looked as Phoebe bluntly as he held Vince and Brianna behind him. "Phoebe-" "Don't give me that Cole- give me my son." Phoebe walked over to Vince with Piper following. "Fine," Cole said as they headed for the door as he and Brianna turned around to their backs," don't you want your daughter also?" Phoebe and Piper snapped back finally noticing the girl behind Cole now revealed striking a big resembalence to Phoebe. 


	6. Melinda

Paige, Melinda, and Glenn slowly walked over the shattered glass and the knocked over door and entered their house. Paige and Glenn went inspecting while Melinda found the nearest big screen TV and plopped down in a seat to watch. "God," Glenn said while entering the kitchen," how could Joe just let him in?" Melida tinkered with the buttons trying to get it on MTVHits but instead ended up watching the security cams. "I didn't think he could." Melinda said from the other room. Paige and Glenn walked back into the living room and stoped at the sight of the tape playing the death of Joe, the security gaurd.  
  
Then Iceburn shimmered in unnoticed behind their back and leaned against a wall until he finally spoke. "Way to die isn't it?" Iceburn said breaking the bone chilling silence. "Who wants to see it again?" Iceburn then shot and energy ball and Glenn knocking him into the wall as Melinda jumped up from the chair to aid Paige in the vanquish. "What do we do- there is no vanquish!" Melinda said backing into a corner with Paige using every power they attained. "Nothing. Cause there isn't anything to save you now." Iceburn grinned as he jumped towards Melinda and Paige ready to kill.  
  
Paige escaped jumping towards Glenn and orbing him out, bue Melinda was caught by him right hand freezing her and forming a black ring around her arm. Melinda tried to orb out but he simply grabbed her back with his hands. "Don't you want to stay with me?" Iceburn asked a icy glimmer forming into his eyes. "Back the fuck off!" Melinda screamed. Then Iceburn turned into her boyfriend Ben. "That's not the way to talk to your boyfriend Melinda." Melinda looked into his eyes an exact replica of him. "Ben?" She asked. Iceburn morphed back into his orginal self and laughed. "No- but I scared you didn't I?" Iceburn with his right hand still on her arm dragged her out of the room screaming.  
  
************  
  
"Don't be afraid- Brianna is your daughter. I was there when you gave birth to two beautiful children." Phoebe and Piper backed up pushing Vince outside of the door for his safety. "Piper, you were there." Cole said trying to bring back the memories of Phoebe's long lost daughter. "Oh yeah! I erased your memories of the whole thing! My fault "forgot" to tell you about that." Cole said grinning. "But here, you can have her now- your's to keep." Cole said pushing Brianna into the arms of her mother. "Cole," Phoebe said holding on to her new child," why would you do this? This makes no sense." Cole laughed. "Don't worry it will." He said with a smirk. "You bastard. Come on Brianna." Phoebe said leaving with her newfound twins as Cole laughed.  
  
************  
  
Leo orbed in front of Piper, Phoebe, Vince, and Brianna as they walked toward Phoebe's car. "Piper- Melinda's gone." Leo said looking into Piper's eyes searching for an answer. "No she isn't- she's with Glenn and Paige." Piper replied. "Iceburn took her." "What?" Piper said running her hands though her hair. "Can you sense her?" "No. Where ever she is it's gaurded by magic or isn't on Earth." 


	7. Ben

Iceburn (in Ben form) pushed Melinda down as they shimmered into another plane. "What do you want from me?!" Melinda screamed as she held onto her arm. "What does every demon want?" Iceburn asked as he approached her."Power?" Melinda guess as Iceburn kneeled down and rubbed her cheek. "No," he said as his ring on his thumb grazed her lip,"the exact opposite." Iceburn stood back up and rubbed his hands on his pants. "Your Aunt cursed me- with these powers. I used to be human no freak like powers shooting from my hands. She thought I was a demon- still don't see why- but anyways, she cursed me with the powers of world- a freakin' mother nature for god sakes. You couldn't imagine what these powers do to me- if I use one the other backfires inside of me. I'm dying either way." Melinda stood back up still holding her arm and spoke,"Why don't you just stop using your powers?"  
  
"I can't. Then they'll overtake me. At least I can control myself when I use them." Melinda walked up to Iceburn inches away from his face. "What's your real name?" Melinda asked looking into the eyes of Iceburn. "Ben." Melinda stood back flabbergasted.  
  
****************  
  
Phoebe escorted Brianna and Vince into another room as Piper and Leo walked into the living room to discuss the means of their missing daughter. Phoebe sat them down at the two chairs infront of the counter. "You can eat anything you want." Phoebe said while grabbing the book left on the counter. "Mom," Vince said," this isn't your house anymore." "I'm sure Piper won't mind." Phoebe said as she walked out of the room. Vince looked at his sister and finally spoke to her for the first time without being watched over by Cole. "Did he hurt you?" Vince asked ."No," Brianna replied," he's my father." Vince looked back at Brianna unsurprised by her reply. "He's mine too, but we all seen how that turned out."  
  
***************  
  
Piper, Paige, and Phoebe all encircled the podium where the book rest up in the attic searching for an answer. "I thought she got out," Paige started," if I knew what had happened I would've came back." "It's okay," Piper said," you didn't know." Phoebe looked at the book as Piper flipped past a page in the book. "Why didn't I think of it before?" Phoebe asked herself. "What?" Leo asked getting up from the couch on the other side of the room. "Can't we use a calling spell?" Phoebe asked. "No, if she's in a parallel demesion she can't exactly come to us or reply for that matter." Piper replied. "Well," Glenn said from the far corner," what about the find a lost love spell?"  
  
***************  
  
Melinda suddenly snapped back from Iceburn or should we say Ben's, kiss. "How do I-" Melinda started. "It's me- well part of me anyways." Melinda still usure about the whole thing backed up a few feet. "But why don't you look like Ben 24/7?" Ben(IB) ran his hands through his short hair and sighed. "It's because when my powers want to use me, I morph into Iceburn, but when I'm not, I'm just Ben." Ben tried to approach Melinda but she again stepped back. "Why do want to kill Paige- isn't there a way to reverse the spell?" Melinda asked. Ben walked towards her as he turned back into Iceburn. "There isn't any," Iceburn said," but you can help me find it." Iceburn used an energy ball and flung Melinda across the room. 


	8. Spell?

"I'll do it." Piper said. Grabbing the book from the pedastool. "Honey," Phoebe said following her," do you think it'll work? I mean, you two haven't been in the best of terms lately." Piper turned around to face Phoebe stopping her in her tracks," I will love my child, Phoebe, no matter what happens between us. You above all people should know that."  
  
***************  
  
Brianna sent Vince flying across the room with her lightning power. "God, are you weak," Brianna said stepping toward Vince who was holding his shoulder," I barely used my powers." Brianna held out her hand to pull him up, but Vince got up by himself feeling hurt being beaten by a girl. "How come your powers are so advanced?" Vince asked brushing himself off. "I went to the academy didn't I?" Brinna raised her arm to brush back her hair to reveal a tattoo on her forearm. "You have a tattoo?"  
  
Vince asked grabbing her arm for a better view. "Yeah," Brianna said pulling up her sleeve," we all get one when we're entered into the academy. You would know that if you went." Vince swallowed hard as Brianna's comment. "Teach me." Vince said looking straight at Brianna. "What?" Brianna said looking shocked. "Teach me." He repeated letting go of her arm. "Fine." Brianna then took Vince's arm and dragged him out of the manor.  
  
**************  
  
Piper sat down in the midst of the crystal circle ready for whateever time demension she was brought to. "But wait," Leo asked," Iceburn is a lot powerful than you- how are we going to get to you?" Piper sat down the book down again and stood up. "Are you scared?" Piper asked everyone. "Why are you putting this off?" Piper asked raising her hands in anger. "We just don't want to expect the unexpected." Phoebe said as she walked over to Piper. "We already know the unexpected." Suddenly ouside a loud bang erupts from outside. They all walk towards the attic window expecting something demonic but instead see Vince, Brianna, and some teenager. "What the hell are they doing?" Phoebe said as she rushed towards the door. "Beats the hell outta us." Paige said following behind Phoebe.  
  
*************  
  
Vince held the teenager by his throat choking him as the teen's face change colors. "Focus," Brianna said peering over the newfound brother's shoulder," you have great power, but it's up to you to channel it." Vince's eyes changed from his normal brown to a piercing firey red. The boy screamed in horror as Phoebe ran down the steps to aid the boy. "Vince, Brianna, what the hell are you doing?!" Vince dropped the kid to the ground as his eyes changed back into a normal color. "Nothing." Vince said as he tighted his jaws now looking exactly like his father. 


	9. Recapture

Vince and Brianna are sitting down on the couch in the middle of Phoebe's lecture. "What in the hell were you thinking?! Unless he was some 5 foot demon in the shape of a child, you have some explaining to do." Phoebe said pacing back and forth. "We wern't going to hurt him." Vince said twiddling his thumbs. "Sorry Vince," Phoebe replied," I think you did." Leo walked back into the room," I dusted the kid, he won't remember anything about it." "Thank you Leo." Phoebe said as she still faced the children. Quietly, Leo walked into the kitchen where everyone else sat. "It was my fault," Brianna said raising her arm," I didn't know it would get him into trouble." Phoebe walked over and sat on the table infront of Brianna. "What did he teach you?" Suddenly the door burst open and Cole with two demons at his side came through the door, sending woodchips everywhere.  
  
***********  
  
Iceburn walked towards Melinda as he held out his hand to choke her. "Ben," Melinda said backing into a corner," I know you're in there! Don't let it take over you!" Iceburn morphed back into Ben."Melinda!" Ben held out his hand as Melinda reached out to it. But then just as quickly as he turned he changed back burning Melinda as he stole her very life.  
  
************  
  
"Sorry, Phoebe, the door was locked." Cole said laughing approaching her. Phoebe held the children behind her and the rest ran into the room to help. "My turn to take the kids." Cole said not even alarmed by the large number against him. "Phoebe, don't make this any harder than it already is. Vince has to be at the academy for the equinox." Cole held out his hand expecting a easy win. "Like I'll just let you take them again." Cole lowered his hands and slowly replied. "Fine. Have it your way." Cole blasted them all away from the children as the two demons lunged at them. "Come on." Cole said. Vince ran away into the kitchen away from his father. "Get him." Brianna knodded in agreement and shimmered away."  
  
*************  
  
Brianna shimmered right in front of Vince as he was trying to get away. "Where do you think you're going?!" Vince looked back into Brianna with pleeding eyes. "Please Brianna! Let me go! Don't you have a soul?!" Vince asked waiting. "Oh I have one," Brianna started," doesn't mean I'm going to use it." Brianna hit a powerful energy ball sending Vince into the stove. Brinanna then simply kneeled down and shimmered him away.  
  
************  
  
Piper tried to fight them demons off, and was the only one uninjured, but somehow she felt extreme pains in her stomach. A demon threw her into a wall and sent her flying into their newly aquired grandfather clock. The demon walked slowly up to her and smiled. "I'm gonna kill my first Charmed One." The demon sent a energy ball flying toward her but suddenly she dissapeared right before the energyball connected. 


	10. To the Rescue

"Killing you is going to be easier than I thought. After all, you are half dead." Melinda slipped into unconsciousness as Piper appeared out of nowhere. "Melinda!" She screamed as she tried to explode Iceburn. He flinched enough to back himself away from Melinda as Piper ran over to her daughter. "Melinda," Piper said trying to awaken her daughter," wake up." "Huh?" Melinda asked eyes still shut, her neck badly burned. "You have to get us out of here." Iceburn tried to reapproach them again but Piper this time freezing him leaving them enough time to orb out.  
  
*************  
  
"No!" Phoebe screamed reaching for her children out of Cole's reach. "Brianna!" Phoebe screamed as a whirlwind encircled them. "You're good! You're good! Don't make this mistake." Brianna looked down at her mother showing sympathy and was about to let go of Vince until Cole grabbed Phoebe's arm and brought her into the whirlwind also taking them into the eclispe tryout of Vince.  
  
**************  
  
Paige laid on the floor unconscious along with everyone else as Piper and Melinda orbed into the manor. Piper laid Melinda on the battered couch and ran over to Leo and awoken him. "Leo," Piper said as she shook him," wake up Melinda needs you." Leo jumped to his feet and noticed the battered living room in pieces. "Paige." Leo gestured toward Paige lying there barely breathing.  
  
"Save her first," Piper said tucking her hair behind on ear," Melinda still's conscious." Leo ran over the rubble to Paige and laid his hands over her wounds and Glenn across the room mustered up from under piles of shattered wood. "Paige." Glenn said stepping up from the ground. "Paige is fine," Piper said walking over to him to help," Leo's healing her." Glenn walked over to Paige and kneeled down beside her, as Leo got up and started to heal his only child.  
  
"Where's Phoebe?" Piper asked looking around the room. "I don't know," Leo replied," I guess Cole kidnapped all of them." Piper sat down in the chair across from Melinda. "This cannot be happening. How are we going to get them back from a whole Academy?!"  
  
****************  
  
Glenn sat down beside his wife as they watched Piper and Leo watch over their daughter before they tried to attempt the life threating recuse of Phoebe and her twins. "I hope we're like that." Glenn said holding Paige's hand. "Like what?" Paige said looking back into Glenn's eyes. "Like we can be a family and stick together as one; no matter what's ahead of us good or bad. Knowing that you accomplished a task that many have only dreamed of- being a good parent."  
  
Suddenly a pool of water enveloped around Glenn's knee next to Paige. "Uh, Paige," Glenn said looking at the water on the floor," what's that?" Paige looked down and noticed the framailar pool that Piper had expirenced 16 years ago. "Uh oh." Paige said as Piper and Leo turned around at Paige noticing them also.  
  
**************** 


	11. Birth Prep

"Perfect timing Cole," said the council demon as he apporoached him,"you came just at the right time." Cole pused Vince over to another demon prepping him for his test of the academy. "I brought someone along also." Cole held Phoebe by the arm tightly as he swung her around to the front of him. "Perfect. A Charmed One to celebrate afterwards." Cole escorted Phoebe over to sit down in a chair beside him and Brianna on the front row of Vince's quiz of power. "Vince!" Pheobe screamed as they strapped Vince into a chair bolting him so that his finger couldn't even move one single centimeter.  
  
"You don't have to do this!" Phoebe jumped up from her seat, but Cole quickly put her back in place. "If you want your son to survive, help him past the test. Pulling him into fear is helping neither of us." Phoebe looked away from Cole in disgust as she finally set her eyes on her daugher. "He's right," Brianna said looking back," the only way Vince'll get out of here alive is to pass. I've seen them kill the ones who have failed before." "It's okay," Phoebe replied as she grasped her daughters hand," he'll make it. He's strong like you."  
  
************  
  
Paige grasped onto Glenn's hands extremely hard as she lay down on the floor screaming for her very life. "Let Leo give birth to the baby!" Piper screamed over all the commotion. "No!" Paige screamed back, "That's just sick!" Paige screamed as Glenn tried to pry his hand out of his wife's hand. "Paige, we can't take you to the hospital." "What if Piper gave birth to the baby?!" Paige screamed out of the blue. "What?!" Piper said beside Paige. "I can't give birth to your baby!" "I'll guide you through it." Leo said as he held onto to Piper's hand. "You can do it." "Fine," Piper replied waving her arms in the air," Get the towels!" Glenn raced away to go find anything that the "doctor-in-training" needed. 


	12. Are you Ready?

Paige sat on the floor screaming as Leo stood across the room with his back turned to the others helping Paige and Piper through the labour. "Paige, you're going to have to push!" Leo screamed from across the room. Paige shook her head in unagreement now sweating and crying at them same time. "Leo I've been pushing!" Paige retorted back. "We need to get this baby out as fast as we can, it needs oxygen!" Paige looked up at Leo. "WE?!" Glennn wiped the sweat off of Paige's face and said," Come on Paige, the harder you push the faster the baby'll arrive." Piper looked up over Paige's belly cooking mitten's on each hand. "Ready to finish?"  
  
************  
  
"Ready for the initaition? Don't worry, if you don't pass, we can always kill you and your mother." The demon slapped Vince's cheek as he laughed walking away. "We are ready to begin." A council member from his box said from the top box. "Are you ready?" Cole nodded in agreement and then looked down at Phoebe who too also, but very slowly did the same. Then a huge flame encircled Vince and hundreds of demons piled onto him with everyone fearing for the worst. "Wait." Phoebe said standing up. "Those are all the demons that we've vanquished. He can't take on all of them!" Phoebe screamed.  
  
Cole once again pulled her down back in her seat. "You're not helping." Phoebe snatched her arm back from Cole as replied," We could barely take on one by ourselves. What makes you think he'll pull through?!" Phoebe looked back at him searching for an answer. Cole clasped his jaw and looked over at Phoebe," If he accepts who he really is. A demon."  
  
*************  
  
Melinda sat on the edge of her bed holding her neck where the wound had once been. "How could he do this to me?" She thought to herself. She looked around the room until finally setting her eyes on a picture on her bedside of them both. As she reached over to throw it away, Iceburn shimmered into room throwing her down on the bed holding her arms. "Where have you been?" 


	13. A New Son

Melinda screamed hoping her parents would hear her but over the wails of Paige, it was hopeless. "Come on, we're going to finish what we started." Iceburn picked her up by her hair with Melinda screaming at the top of her lungs.  
  
*********  
  
"Did you hear that?" Glenn asked letting go of Paige's hand. "Hear what?" Piper asked looking over to Glenn still coaxing Paige through the birth. Suddenly Iceburn threw Melinda down the stairs laughing as he slowly walked down. Leo ran over to his daughter to help her up but Iceburn threw him across the room. "You thought I was dead didn't you?!" Iceburn laughed as he kneeled down beside Melinda. Piper tried to freeze him but this time it didn't quite work. "Didn't work this time witch." As Iceburn began to slap Melinda he changed back into Ben. "What the hell?" Piper asked. "Melinda. I'm sorry." Ben tried to help Melinda up. "I'm sure." Then Melinda punched him in the face knocking him out.  
  
"What's going on?" Melinda walked up over to Paige. "Iceburn is Ben." Leo got up from where he was blown questioning Melinda. "What?" "Yeah, he's Iceburns human form. Iceburn conrols him, he can overpower him sometimes, but-" "It's okay." Leo embraced his daughter as she cried into his arms. "The baby! The baby! He's almost out!" Piper exclaimed. Glenn left Paige's side for a better look. "He's a boy?" " Paige, Glenn, meet your new son." Piper wrapped the new born into a towel and handed him over to Glenn who was beeming with joy. Glenn slid back towards Paige and shown her the baby. "Son," Glenn said grabbing onto the baby's small hand,"Meet your mother."  
  
************  
  
Vince flew across the room as Shax blew him with his icy breath. "Vince! Use your power!" Cole exclaimed as he flew out of his chair. "Your son has exactly thirty seconds before they kill him." "Vince! I know you can do it! You can take them on!" Vince slowly looked around the room his eye split and bruises everywhere. Blood rushed into them leaving him unable to see anything. Shax laughed as two other demons came up from behind. "You're overratted just like your mother." "She vanquished you." Vince got up from the floor and walked right over to Shax who glared back at him. "You killed my aunt." Suddenly a red flame surged through Vince's body turning him completely black and red fire illuminating from his body. He grabbed Shax by his neck and lifted him off his feet. Shax tried to blow him out but it only made the fire on his body grow. Vince looked down and laughed and them threw the burning Shax into the rest of the demons vanquishing them all the same time. The remaining others backed into a corner as he neared toward them. "Cole," Phoebe looking back at him," how could he do that? Can you?" Cole looked back at his son confused. "No." 


	14. Ember

"What are you going to name him?" Piper asked as she took of the bloody mittens and putting them into a plastic bag. "I don't know-" Glenn started, "what do you think Paige?" Paige held her son into her arms beaming. "I have no idea." Paige laughed a little embarrased. "I never thought of one." Melinda sat down on the arm of a chair crossing her arms. "You can name him after something that you loved. Like a car, or a person, something."  
  
Melinda shrugged as she made her way back over to Ben to finish tying him up before he awakened. "I still can't see how you can just tie up your skitzo boyfriend and act all perky like." Piper said turning around as Melinda tried the last knot. "It's easier when you think of him as Iceburn rather than the real him." "But, still-" Melinda dragged him over stirring him as she moved him into a more secure place than in the middle of the floor. "Iceburn always tried to kill me- not Ben. But I can't keep endangering myself for him- I have to end it before he ends it himself." Melinda walked back over to the rest, flopping down in the loveseat facing them all. "How about- Matthew Halliwell Belland. A memorbellia or everything that helped him become who is he today." Glenn questioned. Paige looked over at Glenn and smiled,"Couldn't of said it better myself." Paige and Glenn leaned over to kiss while the two held Matthew Halliwell Belland.  
  
**************  
  
"You have become successful, Vince." Said the approaching council demon. "You are now offically part of the academy." Vince looked over at his mother who stood stood up to get a better view. "But I don't want to." The council member grabbed Vince by the shoulders and shook him greatly. "All the power that you possess, Vince, you don't want to waste them by chanting pointless spells. Join us, and become a legend." "You can't take him!" Phoebe screamed as she ran onto the battlefield. "He's my son!" The council member looked her way as she came running towards them. "Don't you have perfect timing! Gaurds- take the witch for the sacrifice!" Vince turned around as the member still held onto him as the gaurds grasped his mother. "Wha- sacrifice?!" Vince tried to squirm out of the way of the council member but he held on far tighter than he expected.  
  
Brianna looked over to her father who showed little remorse. "Aren't you going to do something?" Brianna asked looking back at her father. Cole turned slowly as if he didn't care," It has to be done." Brianna slapped her father with a small tear running down from her cheek and she ran away in search of the two. Cole unharmed watched his daughter ran past some demons into the corridor. "She showed emotion." Cole tighted his jaws and ran off after his daughter.  
  
*********  
  
"That was a great power that you have- I thought that it didn't even exist.I'm Llanx by the way." Llanx escorted Vince into a dark room closing the door behind him. "The power of Ember. A human fireball." Vince's watched Llanx closely as he walked around the room. "Many would die for a power like that." "Would you?" Vince looked at Llanx as he stopped in his tracks. "If I really wanted the power I would've taken it by now, don't you think?" Vince still with eyes locked on him replied," If you were human." Llanx lunged himself at Vince as his hand flamed a hot red grabbing Llanx by the neck killing him instantly burning him to a pulp. As Vince lowered his arm Brianna burst into the room panting. "She's about to die!" 


	15. Bondage

Phoebe chanted a spell to herself as they prepped her for the sacrifice. "Spells won't help you now witch- this relm is protected against them." replied a demon as she help her eyes shut at the view of his hideous face. Then Vince and Brianna ran into the room but were easily stopped by beings falling from the celing. "Where the hell am I?' Someone screamed from the pile of beings. "Piper!" Phoebe screamed in juy as Piper appeared from the crowd. "Did you send for us? All of us?!" Piper asked looking around at everyone excluding the baby. "No- Look out!" A energy wizzed through the air right towards them. Piper ducked in time as it skidded into the asphat burning out. "What we're up against?" Paige asked brushing off the dirt from her skirt. "Sacrifice." Phoebe replied quickly as demons piled into the room. "Oh shit." Melinda replied running off to fend the demons away from Phoebe.  
  
***********  
  
Small barely two hours old Matthew Halliwell Belland laid there crying for his parents squirming in the crib where he was last lain to sleep. Iceburn appeared in the doorway rope bits tied around him as he walked over to the small infant's crib. "While the cats away the mouse will play." Iceburn smirked grinning as he picked up the baby soothing his cries and shimmering out to the beyond.  
  
**********  
  
Brianna ducked as a demon came flying past her landing into a boiling pit of fire. Vince and Brianna laughed as they took on more demons than everyone else including Melinda who was tending to Phoebe trying to set her free. They even fought some of Paige and Piper's demons who were extremely overrun with them, but mostly stayed close to Glenn who didn't have any powers at all. As the final demons were being fended off Cole appeared. "I know you're mad at me- believe me I didn't want to say no-" Then suddenly Vince picked up his father by his neck choking him walking towards the pit of fire as he said,"You tried to kill me. You tried to kill-mom- everyone. It's about time someone tried to kill you." "Vince- I'm your father!" Cole screamed as Vince leaned him down into the pit. Leo turned around and noticed the commotion and tried to stop Vince,"No! Vince he's your father!" Vince turned around facing everyone who was suddenly quiet. "You can't kill you dad- no matter how much you hate him." Vince looked back over at his father who had fear into his eyes. "Look at all the pain he put us through- he should be stopped- or or banished." Vince struck an idea into head and lifted his father up but still holding on to tightly. "Fine I won't kill him." Then Vince turned around and jumped into the fire taking Cole with him. "Vince!" Phoebe screamed trying to go after him but was stopped in time by Piper and Paige before she actually hit the embers. 


	16. Pity

Sorry guys for the long delay! I just got my computer back from a virus purge! Whatever you go don't click on anything that says "Fish Bowl Animation"  
  
Sorrrryyyyyy!!!!!!!  
  
***********  
  
"No! There's nothing that we can do. We'll have to find another way." Piper held onto her sister close in fear of her actually jumping still. Leo walked over to Phoebe and helped Piper pick her off of the ground. "We can't let him die." Phoebe said crying into the arms of Phoebe and Paige huddled with them giving Phoebe a hug. "You don't have to worry about that." Paige said pulling Phoebe's hair out of her face. "We have to hurry." Brianna replied. "If Vince kills Dad. He'll become evil. And they're no way of taking him back."  
  
****************  
  
Vince and Cole fell out of a pit of lava from the cealing of a random place somewhere in hell. Cole screaming from the burns tried to put them out. "Stop crying you baby." Vince said. With the stroke of his hand, the flames on Cole's skin vanished. "Why didn't you kill me?" Cole asked standing behind his son as Vince looked on into the firey plain. "Because," Vince said glancing back at his father," I can't bear to see my mother go through the same pain that she had to go through with you."  
  
**************  
  
"It's okay to cry. Everyone cries a little in their lives," Iceburn cooed as he held onto the bady tightly. "You may not be the twice blessed child, but at least you're the spawn from a charmed one." He said laying the baby down as a crib appeared from thin air laying him down in the bassonet. "Soon, your mother and father will figure out what I've done and come running to the rescue." Iceburn smirked a evil grin. "Where are you Ben?!" Iceburn screamed. "This is the part where you usually interrupt, so.....lets get it over with." Iceburn closed his eyes and waited for Ben to come. After feeling nothing, he opened one eye expecting someone or something to be in front of him ready to fight. "What? Giving up?! Oh well, the easier you make my job." Iceburn shrugged his shoulders and shimmered out.  
  
*************  
  
"Where is he?!" Paige screamed running around the house. Glenn chased after her as Paige raced up the stairs looking for her newborn child. "Paige, slow down. You just had a baby. You need to go to the hospital." Glenn tried to stop Paige from continuing her search, but she slapped him off and went on. "Iceburn just kid napped our son! What part of I'm going to go find him don't you understand?!" Glenn once again chashed after his wife trying to calm her down. "Paige, we'll find him. Trust me. You're going to kill yourself acting like this." Paige stopped and looked Glenn in the eyes. "Too bad your sons going to die anyway." Iceburn said as he shimmered in behind them. Paige and Glenn turned around seeking for their son. "Where's our son?" Glenn screamed. "Don't worry- he's not dead yet." Iceburn laughed as Melinda slowly creeped up the stairs behind him. "If you did anything to our son-" You'll what?" Iceburn laughed. Melinda raised the Book of Shadows over her head creeping clooser to Iceburn. "That's what I thought. If you want your son alive, give me Melinda." Then, Melinda struck Iceburn with all of her energy left knocking him unconscious. "Stupid demon." Melinda looked down at an unconscious IceBurn in disgust. "Let's go find me nephew." Melinda said. Paige and Glenn watched as Paige walked down the stairs ready for battle. 


	17. Turning

Iceburn stirred as he lay on the floor sprawled out from Melinda's last attack. He grunted unaware of the latest drama that was to be unfolded and held onto his head in pain. "Melinda!" He jerked up startled noticing what had been done. "Fine," he started helping himself up with the frame of the doorway," You want to play rough. We'll play rough."  
  
*************  
  
Shimmering lights orbed from ahead signaling the arrival of the Charmed Ones and company in the search for Glenn and Paige's child. "This is where he took me," Melinda started searching off on her own," how many demons have more than one den?" Piper looked back at her daughter as she started to walk into a small cave. "Just don't wander off too far." Piper said as Melinda stuck her head into the mouth searching around trying to find light in the dimness. "I know." Melinda said. She creeped into the cave fully now unaware that Iceburn was right behind her.  
  
As she turned around he grabbed her closing her mouth shut and holding her hands down leaving her powerless. "No you don't know." Iceburn said. Suddenly Iceburn morphed back in to Ben. He was reluctant to let her go but held on a firm grip anyway. "I don't want to hurt you." Melinda looked back into his eyes full of pity. The exchanged pityful looks to each other wanting to end it all. Ben morphed back into Iceburn once again taking over the ride,"Sorry. Time to go." Iceburn shimmered out with Melinda back again in another cat-and-mouse chase.  
  
*****************  
  
"Vince," Cole said dusting off his jacket," there's no right way out of this. Let me go." Vince jerked his head back at his father. "See," Cole replied to himself," your eyes aren't even the same color anymore." Vince turned back. He waved his hands in front of him bringing a mirror out of thin air. He walked up to it peering into his reflection not even believing it was him in the mirror. He touched his skin by his eyes as black ink-like mark started to appear around his neck and eyes who had long gone turned black. "You're demonic side is taking over sooner than I thought. I'll give it an hour or two before you're completely changed. Think of the possibilities we could have- ruling the underworld together- along with your sister of course after we kill your mother."  
  
Vince screamed as threw his father off of his feet. "That's the way to do it," he said regaining his posture," accept it. Don't let your humanity ruin you like mine's almost did." Vince huffed as if he was growling. His upper lip quivered showing his now very large canine teeth. Cole stood back at the sight of his new posture along with some very noticible temples ready to burst from Vince grinding his teeth in anger. "I didn't know you had vampire in you too," Cole said walking toward to peer at his molars," didn't get it from my side. 


	18. Wendigo

Hey guys what up- I bet the suspense is killing you. Well before we start I just have to clear up a few questions-  
  
1. Yes, Cole is still evil. 2. The reason I named him Vince is b/c I sure as hell don't want him to be Cole #2 or something else tied to them all I did was find the first name that I could on some baby website- thus Vince.  
  
Thank you for listening to my rant.  
  
**********  
  
Vince curled into a ball holding his stomach in pain as Cole just looked on at his without any expression. "Look at what it's doing to you," Cole said looking at his hands front side to back side," let it go. You'll feel better afterwards." Cole tried to walk over to Vince and at least to pretent to comfort him but Vince trapped him inside a jail cell before his could reach him. Cole blandly laughed at another one of Vince's tricks. "Oh this is great," he said leaning through the bars," trapping your own father. Even for a vampire this is just low."  
  
Cole turned around throwing up his arms examining the place. Suddenly he threw a energy ball at one side of the cell, but it easily dispersed as soon as it contacted with the metal. "And you have protection. Not bad." Vince looked over at his father as Cole's faces changed expressions at the sight of Vince's now pale face as White turning hair. "Wait," Cole started looking over at him with disbelief," you're a Wendigo?"  
  
**************  
  
Ben and Melinda shimmered into the underworld leading everyone on another goose chase. "Melinda," Ben started looking at Melinda," you have to kill me." Melinda tried to loosen Ben's grip but found it pointless. "No," she said finally listening to him," I can't kill you." "Why?" Ben asked shaking Melinda. "If you kill me you kill Iceburn. End it now!" Melinda looked back at Ben but nothing came from her lips. "Don't let Iceburn or me ruin your life. Matthew is-" Iceburn appeared once again ruining everything for the both of them. "You really thought I would let Ben just tell you that? Clearly you underestimated me."  
  
Iceburn laughed stopping to look at Melinda once again as he kicked his head back letting out all of his happiness. Melinda took this to her advantage punching Iceburn in the adam's apple sending him back. "I'm gonna kick your ass. And this time I'm gonna make sure you don't get back up." Iceburn held onto his neck as he sat on the ground looking up at Melinda. "Don't get cocky." Iceburn jumped to his feet heading towards Melinda as both geared for battle.  
  
*************  
  
"Leo she's gone!" Piper screamed as Leo orbed them back to the manor. "She's around somewhere," Leo said following his wife into the kitchen," she probally just wanted to go back to the manor to conjure a spell." Piper turned around smacking Leo in the face with her long brown hair furious at Leo's stupid answer. "Does it look like she's been conjuring some freakin' spells Leo?!" Piper furious acidently blew up the blender on the counter. Suddenly Phoebe ran into the kitchen stopping Leo and Piper's tiff. "Hurry," she almost screamed as she slid into the doorway," Somethings wrong with Brianna."  
  
************  
  
Cole flew across the room from as Vince screamed the high pitched Wendigo calling. "You can't be a Wendigo," Cole started trying to shuffle himself away from his approaching son," you're a male." Cole looked in fear as Vince's menacing black eyes looked into Cole's. "I'm not your average guy." Vince said with a smirk as he grabbed the shirt of Cole lifting him into the air.  
  
**********  
  
Brianna shaked uncontrolabally as Glenn as Paige hovered over her trying to calm her down. Phoebe, Leo, and Piper ran into the room almost colliding into the dresser by the door. "She won't stop shaking!" Phoebe screamed as she and Piper kneeled down beside her. "Can you heal her?" Piper asked looking back at Leo. "I don't know," he said kneeling down,"she's only 3/4's human. I can try." Leo sent his hand out to Brianna but before he could heal she dissapeared. Phoebe looked back and forth at Leo and the empty space where her daughter had once been. She waved her hands in that area as if expected her to automatically appear also. "Where'd she go?" Glenn asked holding onto Paige. "Where ever she went,"Paige said," it sure wasn't Kansas."  
  
***********  
  
Vince smacked Cole up against the wall three inches away from his face fuming. Cole looked up at his watch breathing hard from the beating his son just gave him. "You're lucky I haven't killed you yet." Cole said. "Oh really?" Vince said letting out s small sigh/slash laugh that the Turners are known for. "You can't kill me. There's nothing that you can do. Join me or die in the process of rejecting." Vince looked left and right as if to ponder his offer. "You're right," Vince said letting go of Cole," but there's is something that we can do." Cole looked onto Vince with confusion. Then with the swift movement of his hand Vince illuminated a bed just in time as Brianna fell in from the cealing. "Telekenisis is a bitch isn't it?" Vince smiled at his father as he looked at both his new hated son and his now unconscious daughter Brianna dumbfounded. 


	19. Soul Exchange

A/N Sorry guys for the typo but Vince is in fact turning into a banshee not a wendigo as I had posted. I think I corrected myself in an review but that episode was on and it just seeped it's way into my brain.  
  
"Brianna." Cole swallowed hard as he ran over to his daughter holding her in his arms as she lay motionless. "Don't worry. She's not dead. She's just.....recieving her soul." Vince fiddled with his thumbs looking uninterested as Cole suddenly jerked his head up from her. "What?" Vince walked each step making an echo in the hell-like surroundings. "It happens when you care, but you probally wouldn't know that right, as in seeing that you never used yours besides trying to get laid." Cole stood up quickly as he tried to re-defy his son,"Don't you ever talk to me like that!" He screamed spit flying from his face.  
  
"You put this on yourself. It's only fair if we help you along your way." Cole ignored Vince and turned back to his daughter trying to revive her. "You might want to step back,"Vince said looking up as the sky started to change into flashes of various colors," soul's don't come easy." "What the hell are you doing?" Cole asked looking back up at his son as he started to chant. "Giving something you're daughter something that's rightfully hers- a soul. Even if it means sacrifing mine. Which it does." Cole looked back up and forth as his son and daughter reluctant to stop Vince from his unethical thinking. "Vince- you can't do that. Then you'll be left without one." Vince looked back at Cole as said," Well I can't kill you, or is it feed seeing as I'm turning into a banshee, with a guilty conscience. Might as well give it was than through it away as my Aunt Piper alwayed used to tell me. How I will miss her weatgerm pancakes." Vince laughed as he shielded his eyes as gaint lightning strike was seen knocking Cole back up against a wall. Brianna jerked as the energy moved throughout her body. Then just as easily as the storm had came it disapeared. Smoke filled the area blocking Vince's view from Brianna. He coughed waving his hands trying to move the smoke away walking blindly towards Brianna. Finally he found her laying limp on the bed. He sat on her side and shook her gently. She rolled over and smiled when she saw his face. "Are you okay?" Vince asked as Brianna look back into his eyes glad to see him instead of what she last left off with. "I feel-" Brianna stopped pausing trying to describe her new feeling. "Whole?" Vince asked as one eyebrow waved in question. "I don't know exactly what whole means," Brianna laughed embarrased,"but I think you might be right. I don't even know you....but I love you Vince. Thank you." Brianna sat up to share the first moment of sibling-hood; a hug.  
  
*************  
  
Iceburn and Melinda flew into different directions the consequence of using one's powers to reflect the others. Iceburn though now torn in cuts in bruises and Melinda in burns got up quickly ready to fight to the end. "Oh come on!" Iceuburn said imbetween his panting," do you ever die? You think it would be easy!" Melinda shifted her weight for one foot to the other trying to revive the pain off of her right leg from being sprained. "What,"she said wincing," can take it?" Iceburn walked a few steps limping,"I can take it, but can your boyfriend can? There's only so much that a human can go through. If you kill me....well, I don't think you'll want to do that." Melinda shook her head not falling prey to Iceburn's game. "Ben loves me, and I know that. We both know that. And he'll do everything in his power to keep me alive, even if it means killing you." Iceburn laughed but then stopped suddenly holding his ribs in agony,"Everything in his power?! Without me there is no power." Melinda stopped and looked over to Iceburn. "What?" He said. "Did I say something to trigger your whitelighter alarm?" "Oh you did a whole lot more than that." Melinda threw an whitelighter energy ball at Iceburn off gaurd knocking him back.  
  
*************  
  
Brianna shimmered into the room where she last left alone looking down at the family still pondering where she was. "Guys, I'm okay." Phoebe turned around at her daughters voice and jumped up when she saw it was her ready to give her a hug. "Oh honey we thought you were dead!" Phoebe gave Brianna a huge hug enough to squeeze the life out of her. "Vince took me." Phoebe got out of hug mode but still holding Brianna looked at her sternly. "You know where Vince and Cole is? Is he hurt?" Phoebe eyes shifted as they filled with fear. "I don't know why-but he gave me a soul- his soul." 


	20. Fading

Thanks for the reviews guys I really appreciate it. I never knew this would turn out like this! *************  
  
Melinda flew down on the ground knocking her to near unconsciousness. Iceburn walked over to Melinda ready to finish her off officially. Still uneasy he peered over her knee which was blocking his view seeing that blood was seeping through her shirt. "Oh, that's not right,"Iceburn said noticing that her wound did not heal as quickly," why aren't you healing yourself?" Suddenly a light bulb idea flashed in his head. He knew or at least he thought he could take this to his advantage. He raised up his arms ready for a big finish as Melinda looked up at him with fear holding onto her wound. "I win!" He screamed raising his head to sky lettings out a victorious laugh as he raised his hands above his head ready to kill her.  
  
Too bad that Iceburn still hasn't learned that he shouldn't do a victory chant before his subject is dead as Melinda took her foot and kicked Iceburn in his stomach. "Ahh! Damnit!" He stumbled back gripping onto a boulder to break his fall. Melinda leaned up and held out her right hand bouncing a whitelighter energy ball in her hand as she hekd upself up with her left. "Told you I'd kick your ass." She said. She threw the energy ball at Iceburn. Iceburn shielded his eyes and waited for the impact. The energy ball whirled toward him but when it hit him it did nothing but smoke against his jacket. Iceburn peaked from behind his arms then looked at himself in amazement. "Now what were you saying?" He laughed this time more secure and headed towards Melinda, but even though her powers weren't exactly helping her at the moment she still had her wits. Melinda picked up the nearest rock and hurled it at Iceburn right imbetween the eyes knocking him on his feet once again. Melinda looked up at the sky and screamed this best thing that could come to her mind,"Mom!"  
  
**********  
  
Piper walked over and slumped into the living room couch beside Leo discouraged. "I've ran out of ideas Leo." She said leaning into Leo as if giving up on the whole situation. "We'll get her back,"Leo said wrapping his arms around her,"we'll get them all back. Maybe even Ben." Piper jerked her head up at Leo. "Ben?! Ben is the whole reason we're into this mess! I told Melinda-" Piper stopped in mid-sentence as a sharp pain hit her in her stomach. She buckled over and fell back into the couch still holding onto her abdomen. Leo stood up lifting Piper's feet into the couch. "Piper?! What's wrong?" Leo knealed over next to his wife, she wispered faintly to him but it was inaudible to his ears. "What?" Leo asked. Piper grabbed his shirt and pulled him down to her face-to-face. Talking through her teeth she said,"Melinda. Find a way NOW to get Melinda." Leo looked her up and down in confusion. "Piper, if I could do that I would have already!" "Leo,"she said as sweat came down grabbing Leo now with both of her hands leaving her abdomen alone," she's dying. Find a way." Piper let her grasp go leaving blood stains on Leo's shirt. He looked down noticing her bloody hands and her sudden injury. He started to try to heal her but Piper interveaned,"Double or nothing." Leo kissing his wife for what he hoped was his final time ran up the stairs to find her sisters.  
  
**********  
  
Phoebe and Brianna sat on Phoebe's bed in mid-converstation. Imbetween them laid a box of tissues some wadden from already being used. "Why did he give you his soul?" Phoebe asked holding onto Brianna's hand. "I don't know. He isn't the same with or without his soul he's turning into a Banshee." Phoebe choked at Brianna's reply. "He can't turn into a banshee." Brianna looked away then back at her mother. "He can. It shouldn't be long until he's turned completely. I don't know why it's taking this long." Phoebe stood up grabbing her purse on the bedside ready to leave. "We have to get to Vince before it's too late." Suddenly Leo burst into the room. "I need your help." Phoebe turned back to Leo as Brianna stood up from the bed. "Leo we have problems of our own. Vince might kill Cole now that he's turning evil." Phoebe tried to walk out of the door but Leo stopped them in the doorway. "Your sister and niece will die." Phoebe looked back and forth at them both unable to decide. 


	21. Just Deal

Leo bounded down the stairs jumping over half the steps as he lept toward his wife. "She doesn't have much time. We're gonna loose her." Leo shook with fear as Piper turned cold into his arms. Phoebe and Paige looked on helplessly frozen to the spot with fear. Never had the family seen so much turmoil at once as everything that ever mattered to them broke down and crumbled. Hell was definately freezing over as two of the most powerful beings magic has ever known began to cease to exist. "No, don't hurt her!" Piper screamed out in link to her daughters pain. Times had been worse before, but now..........  
  
**********  
  
"Please. Ben! Don't hurt me!" Melinda wailed now powerless and on the verge of dying. "I can't," Ben cried from Iceburns mouth," I can't control him!" Iceburn snapped back almost slapping himself for Ben's acting out. Iceburn was so close to becoming the new Source he could feel, breathe, and taste it all at once overwelming himself with pride which would probally end up costing him like it always did. Crouching below to eye level with Melinda, Iceburn grinned with excitement, now hoping this was his moment. "I still can't belived that I will kill a witch in my mastors own former lair. He taught me so much."Melinda looked at him with disgust. "This is where you took me? Your bosses office?! You're going to kill me in your bosses office? It could have at least been your office if at all!""Noooo........,"Iceburn said," that's where the baby is."  
  
"What are your last words before I kill you and relinquish your boyfriend from me." Melinda looked on at him in confuision. "What?" She asked confused with his run arounds. "You didn't think I was stupid enough to keep tryng to kill you without the greatest prize: no nasty human-like aftertaste. And your powers." Melinda winced at the thought of him sucking life out of her body then going after her family. "You said I had a last word didn't you?" Iceburn nodded in agreement. "I want that word alone. With Ben." Iceburn eyed her suspiciously expecting her to do something sneeky. "What am I going to do? I've already lost." Feeling complied with her answer he stood up arms apart with back facing away from Melinda, he turned. Ben, grungy and heart broken of what he put her and her family through, aged with guilt. "Ben." Melinda said quaint now, proof that she was fading and fading fast. He slided over to her and laid her head in his lap looking down at her tears rolling off his face. "I'm sorry. I didn't want this to happen to you."  
  
"Well, neither did I." Melinda said with a slight laugh. "But, it's not your fault Ben. Know that," she swallowed hard trying to express her words,"know that I love. You're not Iceburn; Iceburn is an parody imitation of what your suposed to be- wise, powerful, and good. Above all- good." This time they both laughed trying to cherish the moment within themselves, leaning in to kiss each other one final time. As they shared their last Kodak Film moment, Melinda moved her hand from behind Ben's head where it laid before to her belt pulling out a small dagger which laid stuck there behind her skin and her jeans. She moved her hand back up to where it rusumed as pulled back away from Ben looking into his eyes.  
  
"I love you." Then before he could pronounce his first syllable of the same Melinda jabbed the dagger into his back twisting it everywhich way, pushing it in as far as she could as Ben fell limp in her arms dying from the blade wound. A green spirit escaped from out of the open wound floating into the air giving the room and luminous brightness. "I told you once, and I'll tell you again- evil never prevails. Ever." Melinda exploded the powerless spirit blowing it to pieces."Bastard." Melinda slided Ben off of her body and tried to regain her posture stumbling along the boulder still weak and wary. Melinda started to cry as she looked upoun at her dead boyfriend.  
  
"Great, Iceburn is gone," she thought," but I still lost Ben." Behind her Leo, and Phoebe orbed in making Melinda snap back at them fearing it was Iceburn still alive. "Melinda, honey!" Leo screamed as he ran over to her giving her a bear hug. She wailed very sore and now agitated. "Dad...Please.. FOR THE LOVE OF GOD LET ME GO!" Melinda screamed at the top of her lungs shaking everyone. Leo let her down now not very talkative. "Where's Mom? Is she okay?" Phoebe shifted from one foot to another ready to leave and go off to save her son. "She's not doing great, but she'll be okay."Melinda's face slipped into even more guilt. "Sorry about that. I had to shift some of my pain to her so that I could fight. Kicked his ass though."  
  
Leo looked at Melinda with a stern glare, as Phoebe shot into laughs. She suddenly stopped noticing the dead body on the ground. "You still had to kill Ben though, huh." Phoebe asked gesturing towards him. Leo and Melinda looked back at the still body, as he started to walk over to see what his magic hands could do. "I had to, even though I didn't want to." Phoebe gave Melinda a semi-hug trying to comfort her although the presence of Piper would've of soothed her better. "That's one of the many choices that your going to have to make being a witch, you just have to deal with it and move on."  
  
"Or not." Leo said healing Ben. "Melinda, with your powers and mine combined I think we can bring him back. Do you want to try?" Melinda slowly walked over to the body fearing that if she brought him back to life then so will Iceburn, still she loved him. When you love someone you don't give up. "Yeah,"Melinda said leaning out and entending her hands," I can try."  
  
***********  
  
Paige kneeled onto the floor looming about Piper as she tried to awaken her from unconsciousness. Glenn looked on hoping for greater good to come over her and bring her back to naturally scarcastic bouncing Piper. "How is she doing?" He asked peering down. "Fine, she's coming to. Give it a minute or so and she should be fine. "Great. Paige, if we don't get our son back-" Paige snapped. "We will get him back and soon. Melinda knows, all we have to do is have faith." He sighed still not really happy with her answer. "Right. Faith."  
  
************  
  
"Vince! NO! HAVE MERCY!" Cole screamed. His body looked nothing of what it had thirty minutes ago. His face was now badly burned along with most of his body. Clearly Vince was making him suffer and so far, he was enjoying his job of doing so. "Now you get my point do you?!" He screamed delerious. "You just couldn't leave could you? I've gave you chances; too many chances. There's no way I'm going to back out now." Again he sent Cole in flames engulfing his whole body. His screams echoed everywhere, like nothing before. Vince had reached an all time level of evil, would he top it by finishing him off? Phoebe and Brianna shimmered in, stopping Vince from continuing his "game of fun". "Vince," Phoebe screamed running over to him," What are you doing?" She pulled his hands down hoping that would stop him from killing his father. "Mom, I have to do it. I have to kill him." He said looking down at Cole who was now on the floor in tears.  
  
"Vince, you're not like this. This isn't you." Phoebe tried to pull him away but found it dificult against a growing 15 year old son. "IT HAS TO BE DONE!" Vince shot out a flame from his fingertips towards Cole, this time vanquishing him for good. Phoebe cowered away from him and stumbled to the ground. "Who are you what have you done?!" Phoebe screamed in tears. "Leave. Now." Brianna walked over to Phoebe keeping an eye on Vince all along," You don't know what you just done." and shimmered away. After Phoebe and Brianna left demon upoun demon started shimmering into the place circling him and even some bowing with respect. Then, finally the instructor from the acadamy shimmered in. "Welcome, to evil. Where you Vince, belong. "  
  
********  
  
----------YEAR LATER-----  
  
Birthday candles lighted up the bright face of the booming one year olds face as everyone blew onto thier whistlers and such making bouts of noise celebrating the anniversary of Matt. The song "Happy Birthday" came into play as everyone smiled beaming down at the child as Matthew looked back beaming with joy. The family for once seemed whole again even though certain people were never going to smile or joke around any more with whoever was left. "Blow out the candles Matt!" Glenn said in a babish voice to his son as Paige held onto a camera ready to shoot. Matt blew out the candles but now without slamming his hands in excitement in the cake. "Oh, Matt! Such a naughty boy!" Paige said toying with the boy. "You're lucky it's your birthday or it would've been bathtime for you!" Brianna said smiling along with everyone. AS if Matt understood, he got up out of his seat and sat down in the cake squishing it underneath him laughing all the while. The family ooh!ed and awww!ed as Paige snapped pic after pic trying to keep the camera steady from her laughing. "Well, since we're so full of cake and happily sedated," Piper said rising from her seat," I have an announcement." Leo wrapped his arms around Piper's hips and smiled waiting for her to tell whatever news she had. "I'm pregnant."  
  
"Again?" Glenn asked choking on his drink. Paige slapped him on the arm jokingly. "What?! First she couldn't get pregnant, now she's popping kids out every-" "Seventeen years." Melinda added stopping Glenns statement from making any sense. Glenn tried to think of a comeback but then when nothing came to he just shut and and started to eat the destroyed cake where the baby still played in happily. "Well, since we're so full of surprises how about I lay one on ya-" Melinda said. Then the doorbell rang. "Ooh and at the perfect time."Melinda walked off to the door leaving everyone wonding what she was going to tell. "You don't think she's pregnant do you?" Piper wispered into Leo's ear. "Piper. Please." Leo laughed, but Piper threw up her hands in the air. "What?! Don't you think it would be pretty weird if we had two pregnant ladies in the house? Mother and daughter just makes it even more freaky." Phoebe laughed and for the first time she spoke. "Piper you are just so-"  
  
"Tipsy?" Glenn said from across the table. Piper, angry, picked up some cake from under the baby's bottom and threw it at him hitting him right in the face, with the baby following doing the same. As everyone was laughing Melinda walked back into the room alone. "As I was saying- I'm engaged."  
  
"With who?!" Piper screamed. "With me." Ben said as he walked into the kitchen. Piper gasped as everyone else starting buzzing along happily with excitement over the matter. Ben handed Melinda some roses and the kissed. "We tried to tell you-" Melinda started. "But we figured to tell when you were in a better enviroment." Ben said trying to reassure Piper, but Melinda had to go the extra mile. "You know. In a large group. Hopefully a brightly lit area." Piper chased after Melinda into the living room by the hall, almost falling trying to keep up. But, as soon as she did finally catch up, she ran straight into the back of Melinda who was frozen in her tracks. In front of them stood, Vince, now aged, and very built with dark brooding eyes. They looked upoun each other in silence. "Who is it?" Phoebe asked walking into the living room, but she new the answer before she finished her sentence.  
  
"Vince." Phoebe said hardly believing it. Brianna walked over slowly behind her and Piper and Melidna still silent shuffled out of the way. "I knew you'd come back." Phoebe said running over to her son giving him a hug. He stood stone straight showing no emotion at all. "I've come to tell you- this is the last time you'll be seeing me. Unless you plan on vanquishing the new Source." Phoebe stood back. Another blow had ruined her chance of having a family again. "Wha- what are you talking about? You're only sixteen." Vince looked over at Brianna noticing her shock. "The underworld needs a rebirthing. Might as well start with the young." He smirked opening the door to the manor shimmering out as he started to walk down the first steps leaving the door ajar and also Phoebe's heart.  
  
THE END.  
  
HEY DID YOU LIKE "PARENTS JUST DON'T UNDERSTAND?" STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT INSTALLMENT, THE SEQUEL "BABY, WEDDING, AND CORRONATION- ALL IN ONE DAY" PART II OF THE CHARMED FAN FICTION SAGA.  
  
ALSO, A ROLE-PLAYING GAME OF "PARENTS JUST DON'T UNDERSTAND" IS ALSO COMING, SO IF YOU LIKE MY CHARACERS BECOME ONE AND CONTROL THE OUTCOME OF THE FAMILY. FOR MORE INFORMATION OR FIRST COME FIRST SERVE AUDTIONS FOR THE CHARATERS (COULD BE MADE UP) EMAIL ME AT: jslurpie19@excite.com 


End file.
